die_bestimmungfandomcom-20200213-history
Shailene Woodley
Shailene Diann Woodley (*15.11.1991 in Simi Valley, Kalifornien, USA) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin, die in der Verfilmung zu "Die Bestimmung - Divergent" Beatrice Prior darstellt. Sie hatte eine der Hauptrollen in der Jugendserie "The Secret Life of the American Teenager". Der große Durchbruch gelang ihr jedoch 2011 durch den Film "The Descendants" als Tochter von Hauptdarsteller George Clooney. Auch für die weibliche Hauptrolle in "The Spectacular Now" erhielt sie gute Kritiken. Im Sommer 2014 wird sie als krebskranke Hazel in der Verfilmung zu John Greens Jugendroman "Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter" zu sehen sein. Biographie Shailene ist die Tochter von Lori Woodley (geborene Victor), eine Middle School Beraterin und Lonnie Woodley, einem Schuldirektor. Woodley hat einen jüngeren Bruder namens Tanner. Ihr Vater hat britische Vorfahren, ihre Mutter hat Wurzeln aus Afrika, Frankreich, Spanien, Deutschland, England und der Schweiz. Bereits mit vier Jahren hatte Shailene einige Modeljobs. Als sie 15 Jahre alt war, schieden sich ihre Eltern. Außerdem wurde bei ihr Skoliose, eine Fehlstellung der Wirbelsäule, diagnostiziert. Sie besuchte die Simi Valley High School und wollte eigentlich danach an der New York University Innendesign studieren, entschied sich aber, als sie eine Rolle in der Serie The Secret Life of the American Teenager ''bekam, dagegen. Filmographie ::Anmerkung: Fett gedruckte Filme auch in deutscher Fassung. *1999: Replacing Dad *'2001-2003: The District - Einsatz in Washington (3 Folgen)' *'2001-2004: Crossing Jordan (4 Folgen)' *'2003: Without a Trace - Spurlos verschwunden (1 Folge)' *'2003-2004: O.C. California (6 Folgen)' *'2004: Alle lieben Raymond (1 Folge)' *2004: A Place Called Home *'2004-2005: Jack & Bobby (2 Folgen)' *2005: Felicity: An American Girl Adventure *'2005: Once Upon a Mattress''' *'2006: My Name is Earl (1 Folge)' *'2007: Close to Home (1 Folge)' *'2007: CSI:NY (1 Folge)' *2007: Moola *'2007: Final Approach - Im Angesicht des Terrors' *'2007: Cold Case - Kein Opfer ist je vergessen (1 Folge)' *'2008-2013: The Secret Life of the American Teenager (121 Episoden)' *'2011: The Descendants - Familie und andere Angelegenheiten' *2013: The Spectacular Now *'2014: Die Bestimmung - Divergent' *'2014: Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter' *'2014: White Bird in a Blizzard' Anstehende Filme *'2015: Die Bestimmung - Insurgent (20. März)' Auszeichnungen Preise *2010: Gracie Allen Award - Outstanding Female Rising Star in a Drama series *2011: Hollywood Film Festival - Spotlight Award *2011: Hamptons International Film Festival - Breakthrough Performer *2011: National Board of Review - Best Supporting Actress *2011: Houston Film Critics Society - Best Supporting Actress *2011: San Diego Film Critics Society - Best Supporting Actress *2011: Dallas-Forth-Worth Film Critics Association - Best Supporting Actress *2011: Florida Film Critics Circle - Best Supporting Actress *2011: Women Film Critics Circle - Best Young Actress *2012: Central Ohio Film Critics Association - Best Supporting Actress *2012: Denver Film Critics Society - Best Supporting Actress *2012: Denver Film Critics Society - Best Ensemble *2012: Indepent Spirit Awards - Best Supporting Female *2012: Cannes Film Festival - Trophée Chopard *2012: MTV Movie Awards - Breakthrough Performance *2013: Sundance Film Festival - U.S. Dramatic Special Jury Award for Acting (mit Miles Teller) *2013: San Diego Film Critics Society - Best Supporting Actress *2014: MTV Movie Awards - Favorite Character Nominierungen *2005: Young Artist Awards - Best Performance in a TV Movie, Miniseries or Special: Leading Actress *2006: Young Artist Awards - Best Performance in a TV Movie, Miniseries or Special: Leading Actress *2009: Young Artist Awards - Best Performance (Comedy or Drama): Leading Actress *2009: Teen Choice Awards - Choice TV Actress: Drama *2010: Teen Choice Awards - Choice TV Actress: Drama *2010: Teen Choice Awards - Choice Summer TV Star: Female *2011: Gotham Awards - Breakthrough Actor *2011: Gotham Awards - Best Ensemble Performance *2011: Washington DC Area Film Critics Association - Best Supporting Actress *2011: Detroit Film Critics Society - Breakthrough Performance *2011: Toronto Film Critics Association - Best Supporting Actress *2011: Chicago Film Critics Association - Best Supporting Actress *2011: Chicago Film Critics Association - Most Promising Performer *2011: Southeastern Film Critics Association - Best Supporting Actress *2011: Southeastern Film Critics Association - Best Ensemble *2011: St. Louis Film Critics - Best Supporting Actress *2011: Phoenix Film Critics Society - Best Actress in a Supporting Role *2011: Phoenix Film Critics Society - Breakthrough Peformance on Camera *2012: Online Film Critics Society - Best Supporting Actress *2012: Central Ohio Film Critics Association - Breakthrough Film Artist *2012: Central Ohio Film Critics Association - Best Ensemble *2012: National Society of Film Critics - Best Supporting Actress *2012: Vacouver Film Critics Circle - Best Supporting Actress *2012: Denver Film Critics Society - Best Breakout Star *2012: Alliance of Women Film Journalists - Best Breakthrough Performance *2012: Alliance of Women Film Journalists - Best Ensemble Cast *2012: Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards - Best Supporting Actress *2012: Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards - Best Young Actor/Actress *2012: Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards - Best Acting Ensemble *2012: Golden Globes - Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role in a Motion Picture *2012: Iowa Film Critics - Best Supporting Actress *2012: Screen Actors Guild Award - Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture *2012: Teen Choice Awards - Choice Summer TV Star: Female *2013: Gotham Awards - Best Actress *2013: Alliance of Women Film Journalists - Best Breakthrough Performance *2014: Independent Spirit Awards - Best Female Lead *2014: MTV Movie Awards - Best Kiss (mit Miles Teller) Trivia *Sie ist 1,73 Meter groß. *Ihr Spitzname ist Shai. *Sie ist ein Fan des YouTube-Stars Greyson Chance. *Sie hat sich vor "Divergent" für mehrere Hauptrollen in Filmen, die später ein großer Erfolg wurden, beworben, bekam die Rollen aber nicht. **Sie hat sich für Katniss Everdeen, die Hauptheldin aus "Die Tribute von Panem" beworben, jedoch ging die Rolle an Jennifer Lawrence. **Sie hat sich für Cosette in "Lés Miserables" beworben, doch die Rolle ging an Amanda Seyfried. **Sie hat sich für Lucy in "Ich bin Sam" beworben, doch die Rolle ging an Dakota Fanning. *Ihre beste Freundin ist die kanadische Schauspielerin Megan Park, die ebenfalls wie sie in "The Secret Life of the American Teenager" mitgespielt hat. *Sie sollte eigentlich in "The Amazing Spider Man 2" Mary Jane Watson darstellen, jedoch wurde ihre Rolle komplett hinausgeschnitten. **Für den Film war sie für drei Tage am Set und hat ihre Haare rot gefärbt. *Sie bewundert die Schauspielerinnen Kate Winslet, Marion Cottilard und Mélanie Laurent Links *IMDB *Deutsche Wikipedia *Englische Wikipedia *Twitter Kategorie:Cast Kategorie:Divergent Cast Kategorie:Insurgent Cast Kategorie:Allegiant Cast